


Whumptober 2020 (D:BH STYLE)

by TavecIncertum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Burning alive, Burning to death, Character Death, Choking, Crucifixion, Cults, Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, Grounded Crucifixion, Hanging, Impalement, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Strangling, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Violence, Whump Fiction, Whumptober 2020, Wound Cauterizing (Android), android gore, whump drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Collection of drabbles and fics from theWhumptober 2020list.Will be added in order but not every prompt will be done.PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO TAGS FOR POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1 - Markus

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt.](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated)
> 
> Having a great time so far doing some of these. I started off strong and hope to keep at it. If you'd like to see them before they reach archive, I post them immediately to my [tumblr](https://tavecincertum.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> As always, thanks for going on this adventure with me.
> 
> Stay frosty guys, XOXO

**No.1 ‘LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME’**

**~~Waking up restrained~~ | ~~Shackled~~ | Hanging**

Oh, how he wished he had just been killed. He wished that those humans had pity on him and just put a bullet through his skull properly. Destroyed his core processors and shattered the internal memory cache that held all of his surrounding feed. Maybe even land one more for good measure, just to make sure that he was dead. To make sure that his accidental reign of terror and coincidence was over. 

But the officers were faulty as humans were. Their intended lethality was distracted by startle and fear, falling short to do enough damage to put him down. It would have been painless, he never would have felt it; after all, androids don’t feel things like pain or crippling emotions. 

_Right?_

Wrong. 

Because of their error, he’d been sought out of that dreary junkyard. He was not only repaired by his vandal kidnappers with whatever would fit; whether compatible or not, but taken out with half a dozen others they’d haphazardly constructed.

Agonizing short circuits sparked at Markus’ joints from the improper insertion of the recycled parts and why they bothered to put him together, he couldn’t understand. Never had he ever felt anything in comparison to the heat that threatened to solder his parts together and melt plastic wherever it could. 

His system was boosting into the maximum to try and make sense of the electrical issue, fans rushing to aide the sense of overload and the fear of melting his key components. 

“This is gonna be awesome bro.” 

A voice chuckled darkly in front of him, dragging a warehouse hand-cart full of android bodies behind their off-centered walk. 

“I know, hey you got the camera?” 

Another phantom voice from the distorted area; it wasn’t like Markus could see anyways with the other bodies on top of him and the weight pinning him face down. 

“Yeah man, I got it. We’re gonna get so many views for this!” 

The cart was toppled intentionally and without thinking about it, he made the mistake of showing animation first. He moved. That was his first mistake. The second: _not being able to die fast enough._

Two brutish teens grabbed Markus’ dazed form and one held him down while the other started to wrap a chain around his neck. Large climbing clips secured the chain to itself in a few places and without the need for breath from the android, the fleeting idea seemed futile to be trying to strangle him. It wasn’t until the roar of a diesel engine started up and the smell of exhaust clouded around them that the first gut-wrenching fear coiled deep into his chest. 

His slowly moving arms went up to grab the chain and give it a feeble tug, then a bit more solid of one, finding that he had very little slack from the trucks tow-hitch. The pixilated, ripping vision showed his hooded and shadowed captors aiming a camera at him; a single blinding light making his visual processors stutter that much worse. 

A teasing rev of the engine sent artificial tears down from his working optical unit, the idea of what was to come leaving his choices very very obvious in what he had to do. _There was no choice._

Tires ripped the earth up around them and with a stomp of the gas, Markus was yanked backward and thirium displaced in the spots where thin clothing didn’t manage to cover. It took no time at all for that small protection to be scraped off and leave sparks flying across the ground from his shell starting to grind away. When they turned, his body rolled and the truck nearly plowed over him, a giant tire clipping his arm and ripping it off at the lockable elbow joint. 

Thankfully, it only put more stress on his body. 

SYSTEM HEAT: **CRITICAL**

The flame that almost seemed to be falsely ignited by sparks, erupted up his limbs and he intentionally spread it by destroying what he could of himself. It wasn’t hard. Not with how the stress was overheating his core processors and the more limbs he lost; the more his system panicked. 

At least this way, it was over. Perhaps even a little bit on his terms. 

The heat was excruciating but Markus willingly accepted a small shred in comparison to however long it took to string him apart piece by piece. Or run over him enough times to crush him into a thousand pieces. There was no way he’d risk prolonged consciousness with that being even the tiniest percentage plausible. 

His entire form saturated in flames and he could hear the astonishment from his captors fade into nothing as his audio processors fused into his being and melted. A final tumble across the dirt road and his body finally broke down from the combination of force and heat. 

A now stilled corpse landed in two red-hot pieces, a head rolling to a stop on side-grass and a body abruptly slamming into a surrounding tree just to burst into pieces like a well-packed firework. 

_“Holy shit! Did you see that?! We’re gonna go viral! Let’s see if the other ones will blow up like that!”_


	2. Day 2 - North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: **RAPE / NON CON / ABUSE**
> 
> I think about North's life before Jericho a lot and I honestly think she has a reason to be so angry.  
> Sue me.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://tavecincertum.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> As always, thanks for going on this adventure with me. 
> 
> Stay frosty guys, XOXO

**No.2 ‘IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY’**  
**~~Pick who Dies~~ | Collars | ~~Kidnapped~~**

~~~~

~~~~

Humans were odd. They were all so diverse but when it came to simple things, they were complex if not a little bit tilted towards the macabre. They ate dead things. They drank poisoning alcohol willingly. They smoked themselves into having fatal problems in their fleshy bodies. 

Every edge about them had a layer of violence. Even if the person themselves didn’t commit the atrocity; well they did something or another. Maybe it was something as foolish as a lie. _Cheating_ , cheating was a big, gross underbelly that no one liked to openly talk about without the guise of gossip. Be it death, spouse or game, it really didn’t matter.

Another strange part of them was that everyone, in a way of their own, _needed control_. 

Humans liked to dominate things. They liked to pin lesser creatures down and torture them in a way that either pleased them or relieved their guilt of committing an atrocity. 

When androids had fewer rights than house-pets, it was an obvious choice for appeasing their carnal desire to rape and pillage. 

North still couldn’t imagine that was an okay code of ethics to be going on. Surely there had to be something psychologically wrong with people paying to mix sex and torture on something that looked so strikingly like their own kin. Yet behind closed, sound-proof doors or inside their own homes; people of all kinds did horribly, terrible things to androids without care. 

She had never been treated any differently. 

She never _would_ be treated any differently. 

Not unless she did something about it. 

A spiked dog collar displaced thirium around her neck as tension behind it pulled tightly in a fist. Her knees wore spots of synthetic skin reeling back from the consistent point of pressure and everything she looked at, shook from the thrusting behind her. No matter where she looked, she was moved. It nearly made her motion sick, her internal gyroscope fighting to keep up the motion and provide her artificial balance. 

A voice that she no longer identified with, played like a robotic loop. This client liked a vocal performance and so that’s what she gave him. It was easier that way and it got things done so she could make the trek back to the Eden club. The only peace she was able to have through the day, in between getting manhandled without a care in the world. 

Tears pushed out of her and she no longer bothered to wipe them away. Not when they were a trophy of satisfaction to this man’s sexual prowess. 

_‘I can fuck so good I can make androids cry.’_

She could hear the self-proclaimed accolades now. 

The force around her neck yanked her around and she was suddenly being bounced upwards, her body reluctantly taking adjustment and repeating the motion in an attempt to finish her current chore. 

His face below her looked _disgusting_ , drenched in sweat, and an awful, distorted look on his features. His eyes were squinting and she could feel the radiation of his belittling gaze still somehow towering over her. 

God, she hated it. She hated the smell of sweat and the force that took whatever it wanted. She hated how hot humans felt and how after a while her fans would kick in to keep her a ‘satisfying’ temperature.

It overwhelmed her. It shouldn’t have but it did. She was never programmed to feel boiling contempt. She was never supposed to be aware of just how awful it felt to be treated as property. 

“That’s right, you mindless little fuck toy, ride my cock.” 

North still didn’t know the exact point of no return. When she hit her boiling point and couldn’t manage another movement after the comment processed? When she’d heard the last insult she ever wanted to hear? 

Slaps rang out and generic skin exposed white for a fraction of a second with each hit, but his worst mistake was letting go of the thick chain-leash attached to the angry-looking collar.

“Hey! Get back to fuckin’ plastic-slut!” 

It was the last horrible thing she _ever_ wanted to see. The way she earned her freedom. 

Blood vessels popping in his eyes from pressure as she held the leash around his neck. He clawed at her fake skin in an idle attempt to thwart her with pain and yet the tension in the chain wasn’t given slack. His face only got uglier. Purple discolored his skin, bruises raced up his neck and it got puffier by the second. Even as he bucked to free her weighted form, she took advantage of the position he’d put her into and treated him like a mechanical bull. 

His movement finally stilled and tears dripped in fevered streams down North’s cheeks; face absent of any distinct emotion as she watched his head lull to the side. 

The first movement she made after the chokehold was released, was to unlatch the biting steel from her neck and let it drop off carelessly to hit his face in insult. Synthetic saliva was spat down on him as she stood and nearly lost her balance in the process, correcting her stance to look down at him with a grimace. 

“Who’s the mindless one now?”


	3. Day 7 - Connor/Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softer chapter: SLIGHT SURVIVORS GUILT. 
> 
> So as I expected I didn't really feel some of the prompts but that's okay! I wanted to participate anyway and I'm still enjoying myself. Shorter content this time because I've frankly been struggling to create but I think it gets the point across. 
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://tavecincertum.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> As always, thanks for going on this adventure with me. 
> 
> Stay frosty guys, XOXO

**No.7 ‘I'VE GOT YOU’**  
**~~Support~~ | ~~Carrying~~ | Enemy to Caretaker**

“Why are you doing this?” 

The question lingered stagnant in the air as the deviant leader looked at him, if not _through_ him. Past the fear, past the confusion, and at his very essence as a whole. 

“You can’t help what you’re programmed to do. Besides, I think in helping everyone you’ve atoned for your intentions.” 

Markus’ reply came soft but in the echoing church they’d fled to, he didn’t need to speak loudly to be heard. His form idly worked at helping the freshly-deviated ex-hunter, heating steel with the intention to help stop seeping thirium from dripping down paling skin. 

“I’ve no-where near atoned for _anything_ , Markus.” A slightly layered tinny took over Connor’s voice and it only put a time-limit on how long they had to chit-chat before he bled out all over the floor. 

“Isn’t that up to the afflicted?” A challenging question, but one that silenced the younger RK model.

Markus picked up the red-hot poker and motioned for Connor to lift his shirt to give him access to the damage. When the crack in his exterior was exposed, the fired metal was carefully drawn across it to seal the leaking blue and solder him back together. 

Connor’s eyes never left the male and even though he received a flashing warning for heat, it was quickly dismissed and forgotten about when a bleed-out timer was paused. 

Once patched up, Markus left his side for a fraction of a minute and when he returned, he was outstretching a plastic bottle full of shimmering blue to replace what he’d lost. “Drink this and let me know what your status report says.”

Unsteady fingers took the fresh thirium with care and quick gulps took it down without hesitation, his system taking little time to adapt and inform him of his updated status. There was an ease that took over his body now that the panic of imminent shut-down had been prevented. “All bio components are functional. Operations are at 100%.”

“And your stress level?” The other RK inquired, mismatched eyes looking at him with a warm, even lipped expression.

“60%.” 

“It’s not great but it’s not lethal.” A soft smile dared to etch across Markus’ lips and he caught Connor staring at him once more, brows pinching in question. “Are you _really_ okay?” 

“Are you really okay with me being here? After I got us ambushed and got so many of us killed.” The brunette android lamented, guilt having long-settled to drip off of his features and meet with lingering shame that burnt into his core. 

“I was a slave to my programming too, Connor. I’m not about to be a hypocrite and berate you for following orders like you were made to. The only thing that matters that is you made the choice to join us and set yourself free.” The sincerity in the deviant leader’s words and the gentle emotion present on his face only drove the comments deeper. He understood on a level far more personal than his cause indicated. 

“It doesn’t... _feel_ like that’s all that matters. Not when I finally understand what you’re fighting for.” Connor’s shoulders threatened to slump and it earned a hand to them, his eyes landing on Markus again for the umpteenth time and lips dragging down in a sullen curve. “Now that I understand ‘freedom’.” 

“If you feel like you have to make it up for karma-sake... Then just fight with us, instead of against us.” Markus tried, fingers squeezing the other android’s shoulder and offering a somber tilt of a smile to the male continuing to beat himself up. 

The deviant leader stood and when he offered a hand to Connor, he was pleased when it was accepted and the ex-hunter pulled himself to his feet from their position on the ground. 

“I’m indebted to you Markus. For your acceptance and your forgiveness.” Connor spoke. 

“I hope to prove to you that you deserve those things. _That we all_ deserve those things.”


	4. Day 9 - Connor/Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS IMPALEMENT/GROUNDED CRUCIFIXION. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Nsfw-ish, blood, kidnapping, deadly cult. 
> 
> So I watched AHS: 1984 again and I really really got into it. Listened to Billy Idol the entire time I worked on this gem. By far the most fun I've had with a prompt and the longest one yet! I really hope to get inspired like this again.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://tavecincertum.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> As always, thanks for going on this adventure with me. 
> 
> Stay frosty guys, XOXO

**No.9 ‘FOR THE GREATER GOOD’**  
**~~"Take Me Instead!"~~ | ~~"Run!"~~ | Ritual Sacrifice**

“Did you hear that?” Connor breathed, having frozen in his spot on top of Markus’ nearly bare form. His vision darted all around the windows of the car they were locked into, unable to see anything past the pitch-black surroundings. 

“I didn’t hear anything other than you moaning into my ear,” Markus assured, hands trying to gently corral his lover back into a soft kiss and succeeding at gaining his attention once again. 

The sound of rustling fabric filled the back-seat and panting, breathy gasps were abundant as they tried to not waste too much time pulled off on the side of the road. They had been en-route to a friend’s place for the weekend when they were abruptly informed they’d be sharing a room with another friend of theirs. Which meant they needed to be polite and keep the PDA at a minimum; neither of them were good with an audience. Thus the idea was formed for a little road-side scandal, a road trip quickie never hurt anyone. 

An ominous thump on what sounded like the back of the car jolted them both apart and even in the darkness, they could feel the others skeptical expression exude from their partner. 

“You heard that right?” Connor whispered as quietly as he could and he heard Markus swallow to clear his throat before speaking.

“Y-Yeah… I felt it, too.” He muttered in response and they both tensed when the car rocked without their forms moving in the slightest. Something was dipping the trunk with enough weight to stress the suspension. 

“I wonder if it’s a bear or something…” Connor tried and Markus gave a breath in response.

“Think you can manage to press the brake without making too much of a rumble?” Markus questioned and he heard a tiny agreement before a steady, gentle movement had Connor rising over the center console and stretching out to press his foot to the pedal; craning back to see what they lit up.

Fear seized both of their chests when over half a dozen hooded figures were scattered behind the car; the closest settled on the trunk and pressing their face up to the windshield to look inside.

Within an instant, the windows shattered all around them from blunt force and hands were wrestling them out across glass and out of the car; their forms fighting as best they could against the strength that was outnumbering. 

The lights on the car had started to flash in a warning and it barely gave enough light to show what was going on. Hands held Markus back and in the corner of his vision, he saw Connor stumble to his feet and turn into a punch; his back already shimmering with blood from being pulled out of the driver’s side. 

“Connor!” Markus shouted, lunging forward and being restrained by his arms getting curled behind his back, a balled-up punch being sailed into his abdomen to drop him to his knees. 

“Markus! _Markus behind you!_ ” Connor cried out, watching one of the weapons that had been used to break the glass, swing out and knock Markus unconscious to the ground. 

“Markus!” An adrenaline-fueled pull had him free from the grip that detained him however bodies were quick to pile onto him and shove his face down into the gravel. 

Once both males were unconscious the group stood silently for a few moments and assessed what their next steps would be, slowly taking to collecting the two men and throwing the car into neutral to be pushed. 

-

When consciousness finally came to Markus, it was in the form of pain ripping through his head from the back and warmth seeping like fire down his neck. His first instinct was to raise a hand to find out if he was bleeding but instead he found out he’d been hog-tied. Tension pulled his feet and he struggled through the fog in panic, the smell of mildew and water-damage being the main scent that surrounded him. 

“C-Connor?” A stripped call for his lover and when the sound finally returned from the stun of his injury, his blood turned to ice. 

_“No! Please!”_

“You will be remembered as an honorable sacrifice, I assure you little lamb.” An estranged female voice and it only provoked more sobbing pleas from Connor in the near distance. 

Markus turned from his position on the ground and with a struggle of his shoulders, he cleared enough to see Connor spread-eagle on the ground, pinned by his hands and writhing. Two cloaked figures were holding down his wrists and two more were raising hammers to drive stakes through his palms and deeply into the ground with vicious, pounding hits. 

“Connor!” 

The brunette wailed in sheer agony as he stilled on the ground and stared up at the half-hidden face of his captor that lingered above him. He couldn’t tug and every time tension went into his arms, the nerves in his hands screamed in pain all the way up to his shoulders. 

“Shh, I promise, you’ll be serving _such_ a better purpose than your mortal lives could ever imagine.” The leader assured, having crouched over the struggling figure that had been crucified in the center of a blood-drawn pentagram. 

“Please don’t do this..” Connor sobbed quietly, watery brown eyes locking with a shimmering knife as it was raised and hovered over the center of his chest. Blood dripped freely from the blade and landed as a perfect marker for where it intended to sink into. 

_“You’ll learn to forgive me in the afterlife.”_

As Markus watched the knife sail down, he writhed in his spot, and with a guttural scream, he shot up in bed and the suddenly cooling sensation of a fan started to try to dry his sweaty skin. 

“Markus! Markus baby, you’re awake, Markus!” Despite the sudden startle awake, he was reaching over to comfort his lover without a second thought; arms finding the panting man and easing him into a tight hold. 

For the first few seconds, he merely darted all around the room with his eyes and then to Connor when he spoke. The only thing that calmed his panic was the sensation of touch that tilted him over and collected his troubled form; an arm holding his head while fingers petted along the curve and another set made a trail up and down his spine. 

“You’re awake, it’s okay, I’ve got you, Markus.” Connor felt the other male’s features press into his bare chest and struggled to even their tension, finally forming fevered kisses to where the knife had been imagined to pierce. “Right here, that’s right, I’m right here.” 

Arms finally circled Connor and pushed him back into the mattress, hands gripping his thighs to wrap the male around himself. The needy hold wasn’t complained about, instead, his body merely adjusted to Markus’ position and wrapped around him with all of his limbs. 

“God that was awful…” Markus breathed, pulling the blankets around himself, and the male securely adhered to his body. 

“What was it?” Connor inquired, fingers soothing over the back of Markus’ neck and scratching into his hairline. 

“That stupid movie we watched infiltrated my dreams. We were stopped on the side of the road for a quickie and this cult… grabbed us-” 

“Let me stop you right there, we will never-EVER be stopping in the middle of the woods to fuck at 3 am.” Connor snorted, directing Markus’ face up to look at him for a soft peck on his lips, only pausing to speak and then return for more. “And I’m sure as hell not getting sacrificed to Satan.”

Markus couldn’t help the chuckle that interrupted their kiss and his arms gave a squeeze to his lover’s form. “I mean seriously, who does that? Just be quiet if you’ve got roommates.” 

“People who want to get murdered.” Connor mused, feeling Markus adjust to make himself a bit more comfortable in preparation to go back to sleep. 

“Sorry to wake you, baby.” He mumbled in a quickly returning fatigue, earning a hum from Connor in refusal of his apology. 

“Don’t be. It was bound to give one of us nightmares.” The brunette continued his idle touch along Markus’ back and when he saw a sleepy smile spread across rosy lips, he caught the infectious gesture on his own. 

“Get some rest, we’ve got a long trip to see North and Chloe tomorrow.”


End file.
